


Technically Not Undead

by silentGambler



Series: I Fell In Love With a Dead Boy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Humor, Jay that's gross, M/M, Robins being dumb, Tim hates zombie movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd think that with so many undead siblings you wouldn't get scared of zombie movies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically Not Undead

"You'd think that with so many undead siblings you wouldn't get scared of zombie movies." 

Tim shoves at him and glares, his grip on the couch death-like. "Shut up." The tv goes quiet and he shifts his eyes to it. "Please tell me it's over."

A zombie jumps out of nowhere and both him and Tim screech at top of their lungs. Jason is too busy falling off the couch laughing to answer. When he finally stops enough to sit back next to Tim, he's still wheezing and grinning like a madman. And he can barely hold it together when he sees Tim glaring at him from under a blanket. 

"Aw come on, baby bird, you have to admit it's kinda funny." Jason snickers, actually snickers, as he lays half on top of Tim, stealing his forgotten popcorn. He just looks sullen and refuses to answer, tensing up when another groan comes from the screen. They don't... scare him. Of course not. He just finds them gross. And thinking of any of his siblings as zombies makes his stomach churn. Especially Jason, if one takes into account he likes kissing that particularly undead. Kissing him among other things. And... wow, that is so gross. Ew. 

Jason notices his scrunched expression and throws popcorn at him, leaning in to kiss him but Tim puts his hand on his mouth and pushes him away. 

"You are a zombie. I've been _kissing_ a zombie." he mouths as if it had just dawned on him, and Jason would laugh about Tim being so dramatic if he wasn't feeling suddenly kinda offended.

"Excuse you, princess, but I'm _not_ a zombie. I was joking." He huffs and glances at him, "And technically, I'd be revived-dead, not a fucking _zombie_." 

"You said it first." Tim looks less grossed out and more like his usual little-shit-self now, so he knows he's messing with him. "I'm still not kissing you ever again."

"Why the fuck not? I am a fucking delight, why not kiss me?" 

"Because," and he pushes him off the couch again, making Jason yelp and ungracefully fall to the floor, "you are undead, Jay. That's just gross." Jason glares at him from below, rolling his eyes and sticking out his hand so Tim can pull him up. He does but instead of standing he just pulls Tim down as well, blanket and all. He tries holding onto the couch but the huge idiot on the floor just plain goes limp and uses his dead weight to drag him down in the midst of Tim cursing him. When he's finally fallen, Jason rolls over him and pins him to the floor, ignoring him to watch the rest of the movie as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Jason, get off! I swear to fucking god, you weight a ton." Tim elbows him but the older man won't budge. "I'm going to push you off the roof next time we have patrol, you ass." 

"Uh-huh, sure. Wanna see you try that." 

Tim finally manages to pull his arm from under himself and pushes Jason off and climbs quickly onto the couch. And maybe he kicks Jason in the face in the process. Accidentally, of course. He hears him swear and fall back on his back, glaring at him and pawing the floor to grab his boot to throw it over at Tim. He promptly dodges it and retails with a book to the face. He misses only because Jason rolls onto his stomach and ducks. 

They both go for something else to throw, but freeze mid-throw when they hear a light thud outside the door. Then comes the sound of someone knocking and Dick's voice floats over to them, "Hey Tim, you home?" 

They quickly move without making a noise so Jason sitting on the couch as if nothing happened and Tim goes to open the door. Dick is inside in no time and he comes with a bag of pastries clutched in his hand. 

"Babs told me of this one place and the food is fantastic, so I thought I'd bring some over. Oh, zombies?" He blinks when he sees Jay watching the tv, leans over to steal some of the popcorn. "I thought you hated zombies, Tim." 

"I thought so too."

"Guess he finally found them charming." Jason snorts and receives a handful of popcorn in the face, courtesy of Tim.


End file.
